An ablation catheter with a balloon is a medical device to be used for treatment of cardiac arrhythmias such as a paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia, an atrial tachycardia, an atrial flutter, and a paroxysmal ventricular tachycardia.
An electric isolation of a pulmonary vein with use of the ablation catheter with a balloon (pulmonary venous opening ablation) is conducted by introducing a balloon attached to a front portion of the catheter into an inferior vena cava percutaneously, making the balloon reach a left atrium via an atrial septum from a right atrium of a heart, inflating the balloon, heating a surface of the balloon by radio-frequency power, and ablating an annular periphery of a pulmonary venous opening (Patent Literature 1 and 2).
In the treatment with use of the ablation catheter with a balloon, a guidewire is used to guide the balloon into the pulmonary venous opening and bring the balloon into close contact with the pulmonary venous opening. This guidewire is in a linear shape to enable to pass through a lumen of a catheter shaft easily, and a front portion thereof is elaborated to be formed in a J shape in order to prevent the front portion from damaging a vascularized tissue.